Two Of A Kind
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Hiromi Moon youngest daughter of Renaldo Moon ends up meeting two nephews of Baron Humber von Gikkingen. And to the young woman's surprise they both act the same and even have the same eyes. But one of them is hiding a secret...what could it be? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I decided to go ahead and make the sequel to a story that I just finished a while ago which was called, "**_**To Be Free**_**". But anyway the setting for this story is that it's been six months or so after Haru's father, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen had been revealed to the public that he was not dead. And it has also been that long since Haru had married Prince Lune. Sadly after this had happened things changed within the Moon family. What those changes are will be known right now actually and Hiromi will be the leading lady this time. Oh, and you might be surprised as to who Louise ended up marrying. I digress though let us start then.**

**I don't own anything.**

Two Of A Kind

Hiromi Moon continued to stare out of the front window that was in the living room across from the fireplace as she let out a heavy sigh and placed her right hand underneath her chin as she reflected on the past. She still could not believe that it had been six months since herself, her father, and her sister had been "asked' to leave the von Gikkingen estate by Haru's father, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. The light short haired brunette was more surprised when she had found out that her father had tried to have him and his friend Toto killed by a witch. She knew that her father could be bossy at times, but she never would have guessed that he would try and actually hire someone to hurt another person. It had also been that long since Haru had married Prince Lune and had been living in the palace ever since then.

And surprisingly after moving back into their original home the young woman's half cat sister Louise started to boss her around like what she had done to Haru. Thankfully though their Father would show up and tell the female half cat to knock it off. But somehow three months later the white furred half cat came home one day and said that she had fallen in love with a duke. Hiromi though had her suspicions since she knew that Louise never really liked Haru, and was most likely just making a story to get attention. However, a few days later both herself and her father found out that she in fact had not been lying to them when they had met the duke. He was a dark brown furred half cat who had a lighter shade of brown on the bottom half oc his face. He wore all red expect for a black bowtie, a white shirt under his suit coat, along with his white gloves and black shoes. (with socks of course)

They also found out that his name was Cat R. Waul, but he preferred to be called Reginald instead since he said that everyone addressed him with that name. Still Hiromi had doubts about the two staying together if her sister was in love with him. Surely he could see what a cold hearted person she really was couldn't he? Yet she was proven wrong again because within two weeks the two were married. And before Louise left both her father and sister she apologized to them for the way that she had been acting. This left the light short haired brunette utterly speechless that a guy had gotten the white furred female half cat to open up and admit that she was wrong.

She was brought out of her thoughts though when her father Renaldo Moon walked into the living room as he asked, "Hiromi?"

The youngest Moon daughter quickly turned around to look at her half cat father as she responded back with, "Yes Father, do you need me to help you with something?"

"Nah, I just didn't know where you were is all." The white furred half cat replied with, as he made his way towards the couch that was in front of the fireplace.

White he did this though Hiromi let a smile spread across her face. She was quite glad that after they had moved back into their "old" home that her father had decided not to hire any servants and had been doing the daily chores on his own. When asked by his youngest daughter if he needed any help he would just decline and say that, that was nice but not needed. And as a result for all of his hard work he had actually lost the gut that he had, had for quite some time. She then walked over to him after he had sat down onto the couch and hugged him. (as best as she could)

This caused her father to look down at her as he asked, "What's this for?"

"Nothing special really, I just wanted to give you a hug is all." Hiromi replied, as her father wrapped his arms around her to return the hug.

The white furred half cat let out sigh as he asked, "It's pretty quiet without Louise around isn't it?" He received an answer when his daughter nodded her head in agreement as he then began to stare at the fire while his daughter broke the hug and sat right next to him on the couch.

ooooooo

Baron Humbert von Gikkingen walked down the walkway that was in front of him as he approached a headstone and stopped in front of it. He then look at it for a moment before he set down the bouquet of white roses that he had been hanging onto down in front of the grave. He then took off his top hat and placed it against his heart as he said, "Hello Naoko, my love." The orange and cream furred half cat took a deep breathe before he continued with, "I wish I could say that I am up there with you right now watching over our daughter. But that is not the case I'm afraid." He then held back the tears that were trying to escape his eyes as he added, "And there are times where I had wished that Renaldo had confessed to you what had happened to myself and Toto before the two of you had gotten married. Because then I could have been there by side when you passed away." A smile then formed on the lord's face as he went on with, "And yet I am glad that Haru ended with your eyes because whenever I look into them I think of you, my darling." He then bowed to the grave before he placed his top hat back onto his head and then started to turn to leave, but befpre he left he ended with, "I also know that you would be very proud of our daughter like I am. She has come along way since she and her husband Prince Lune will be announced to the public as the next King and Queen."

While Baron walked away though he could no longer hold in the tears as he fell onto his knees and let out the pain that he had been holding in for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiromi walked down the stairway that next day not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen as she walked into the living room and greeted her father with, "Good afternoon, Father."

The white furred half cat turned to face his human daughter as he replied back with, "Oh, afternoon sweetheart." He then moved to the side to reveal a dark purple furred half cat with red eyes in a black suit as he added, "This young man here wanted to know if you would be interested in taking a walk with him on this fine afternoon. Isn't that right?"

The stranger nodded as he as answered back with, "Yes, that's right sir." He then turned and bowed to the light short haired brunette as he went on with, "It is very nice to meet you, Hiromi. I am Bain, and I hope that you will find my company to be most enjoyable."

The light short haired brunette just lightly rolled her eyes as she somehow knew that yet another noble had come to try and woo her. But not wanting to be rude Hiromi did a small curtsy as she replied, "That sounds very nice. Thank you."

The two then began to walk outside as the dark purple furred half cat opened the front door for her before he then walked out with her. Hiromi's father then walked up to the open doorway as he said, "Have a good time."

While the two walked away from the Moon estate though both of them failed to notice two pairs of purple eyes watching them from the shadows.

ooooooo

"Lune, I'm not for sure if I want to do this." Haru said, as she and her husband walked towards one of the outer balconies of the castle.

Hearing this caused the lavender furred prince to stop walking as he replied, "I can understand if this makes you feel uncomfortable, darling." He then kissed her on the cheek as he added, "But remember that I will be right next to you the entire time so there is nothing to be nervous about."

The brunette just nodded her head and then began to walk again arm and arm with her husband towards the balcony. And when they arrived outside they were met with loud cheers from the public as many people both human and half cat chanted both of their names. Haru then watched as with one movement of his hand Lune was able to quiet down the people as he turned to Natori and nodded letting him know that both himself and his wife were ready. The half cat advisor nodded in return as he said, "Thank you everyone for gathering outside of the palace for the crowning of the Cat Kingdom's next King and Queen."

He then looked over at Natoru who nodded and walked up to the two as Haru took Lune's crown and placed it onto his head like how his father had wore it. The lavender furred noble did the same to the brunette's crown which looked like a tiara when on top of her head. And once that was done the light blue half cat proclaimed, "Allow me to introduce to all of you, King Lune and Queen Haru!"

The crowd then began to cheer again and as they did the newly crowned king and queen waved down to them with warm smiles on their faces.

ooooooo

Hiromi sighed as she looked around and noticed that Bain had led both of them into a forest as she asked, "Bain, why did you bring me here?"

The light short haired brunette's answer though was a full on kiss to the lips. And as she tried to fight out of it the dark purple furred half cat took this chance to give her backside a small smack. This caused Hiromi's eyes to widen with surprise he broke the kiss and said, "Hmmm, you may not be Louise, but you will most certainly do just fine."

"W-What do you mean by that?" The young woman asked, as she backed up against a nearby tree.

The red eyed half cat slowly made his way towards her as he reassured her with, "Please understand Hiromi, I did that by mistake." When he was right in front of her though he put his lips close to her left ear as he added in a whisper, "I meant to make you mine here and now." And after he had said this he torn the right shoulder part of her dress while he ended with, "This way there will be no reason for your father to keep trying to find young men who will try to make claim to your heart."

Before the grey eyed young woman could beg for him to stop the two were both caught off guard when someone said, "Oh dear, it seems like the young lady is in trouble."

"Yes, so it seems brother." Another voice replied, which caused Hiromi to open her eyes and look at the two shadowy figures behind the half cat who was trying to do something inappropriate with her as that same voice added, "I do wonder how her father would react if he were to find out about this though?"

And as if on cue the light short haired brunette's father came rushing through the bushing and shouted, "What the heck where you trying to do to my daughter, you pervert!"

This caused the dark furred half cat to quickly turn around and put his hands up defensively as he pleaded, "Sir Moon, I think that you are reacting in the wrong way here."

"Oh you do, do you?" Renaldo coldly asked, as he loomed over the other half cat. And after he shook his head up and down the white furred half cat grabbed him by the back of his suit coat as he lifted him up to his face and added, "I don't want to see you ever come near my baby girl ever again you got that? And if you do then I'll snap you in half!"

He then threw the red eyed noble towards a tree and when his head had slammed against it he was knock out cold. And after taking some time to calm down he then approached his daughter and asked with concern, "Hey are you alright? That creep didn't hurt you did he?"

"No Father, I'm fine." His daughter replied, as she then approached the two figures that were still behind the bushes as she went on with, "But I would like to know who you two are. So if you could come out from behind the bushes I would like to thank you properly."

The light short haired brunette then heard the two whisper to one another for a moment in conversation as they then walked out of the bushes. The youngest Moon daughter was surprised when she saw one of the half cats had golden fur and was wearing a dark blue suit. The other had a sky blue type fur and was also wearing a dark colored suit only it was green. She then watched as the two bowed to her at the same time as the golden furred half cat said, "It's very nice to meet you Miss Hiromi, my name is Peter." The sky blue half cat then added, "And my name is Richard. Both my brother and I were glad that we had warned your father about that rogue when we did."

Hearing caused the young woman to look up at her father as she asked, "Is this true, Father?"

The white furred half cat nodded answering her question. He then looked over at the two other half cats as he asked, "By the way you two never said what you're last name was. So what is it?"

Both of the half cats then stood up and opened their eyes to reveal that they had the exact same colored eyes as they replied at the same time, "Our last name is von Gikkingen, sir. And we are the nephews of Baron Humbert von Gikkingen."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Renaldo's expression changed to that of surprise as he asked, "Wait a minute if you are related to Humbert, then where's your guys top hats?"

"Just because we are his nephews does not mean that we try and look exactly like our uncle, sir." Peter answered back, as he looked slightly away.

Richard then took out a pocket watch from his right pants pocket and opened it. After he did this though his eyes widen with worry as he said, "Oh, dear it appears I'm late." He then bowed to the white furred half cat and his daughter as he ended with, "It was very nice to meet you both."

The sky blue furred half cat then ran off without another word and after he was gone Hiromi asked, "Hey, what was that about?"

The purple eyed half cat just put a hand over his mouth and lightly coughed as he reassured the young woman with, "Don't worry it's nothing." He then bowed to them and added, "But it seems that I too must be going. Good day."

The golden furred half cat then left in a different direction as Renaldo asked out loud, "I wonder what's up with those two?"

Hiromi however, did not say anything as she still was slightly surprised that the two brothers acted just like Haru's father only different somehow. She was broken out of her thoughts though when she saw that her father had started to walk back to their home as she begged, "Father, please wait for me!"

ooooooo

Haru stared into her husbands mismatched eyes as the two danced around the ball room while the band continued to play. And to the brunette's surprise she felt at times that it all was just some sort of wonderful dream that she couldn't wake up from. But once they were done dancing the two then leaned in for a kiss which proved to the young woman that everything was in fact for real. While the two were kissing though Haru's legs felt like jelly as she started to fall backwards from exhaustion therefore breaking the kiss. Thankfully though her husband caught her and held her bridal style as he asked with concern, "Haru, are you alright?"

The brunette nodded as she answered, "Yes I'm alright, Lune. But there is something that I have to tell you."

The lavender furred cat king nodded as he looked up and saw that everyone's eyes were now the royal couple as he stated, "There is nothing to worry about everyone. Haru is just exhausted from the events that had taken place these past few days. Please go back to enjoying yourselves."

Everyone in the room nodded and did what the king had asked of them as the two then walked out of the ballroom. But while Lune was walking down the hallway with Haru still in his arms Natori came from one of the corners of the hallway as he said, "Your Majesties!"

And while the elderly advisor ran towards them he was seen holding an envelope which caused the shorthaired king to stop walking as he asked, "Natori, why do you have that envelope with you? Is it something important?"

Once the kimono wearing half cat reached the two though he nodded in a yes montion as he opened the item in question and after reading it over his eyes widen in shock as he exclaimed, "I-I don't believe it!"

"What is it, Natori?" Haru asked, as she continued to stare at the advisor.

The two then noticed a big smile had spread across his face as he replied, "Congratulations Your Majesty, it seems that Her Highness has conceived a child."

Hearing this caused Lune's eyes to widen in utter surprise as he almost let go of his grip on his wife. Thankfully though the light blue furred half cat was close enough to where he could help the human queen onto her feet as she asked, "Are you for sure about this, Natori?"

"Of course I am, my lady." The advisor reassured her with, as he let her hold onto his arm for support. He then smiled at her as he added, "Don't you remember you had asked me to accompany you when the doctors performed the tests because both your father and husband were in a meeting with the court."

The brunette nodded as she did in fact remember doing that as she then looked over at her mismatched eyed husband who still seemed to be out of it as she asked, "Lune, are you going to just stand there and stare out into space? Or are you going to say something?"

The shorthaired noble coughed once and let a light blush appear on his face as he answered with, "I'm sorry darling, I did not mean to worry you. It's just that I was not expecting you to be pregnant since we had "tried" only once."

"Sometimes trying once is all that it takes, Your Majesty." Someone said, caused the three to look to their right.

And when they did they saw that Baron had shown up as usual while Haru said, "I wasn't expecting you to pay a visit today, Father."

While the orange and cream furred half cat made his way towards the royal couple and their advisor he replied, "Well, I thought that I would stop by after I had paid a visit to your mother's grave early this afternoon." But before that statement could dampen the mood he looked over at Natori as he ended with, "I do wonder though will my daughter be giving birth to a boy or a girl?"

The advisor quickly adjusted his glasses as he looked over the results one more before he gasped and stated, "It seems that Her Highness is expected to have twins. One is to be a boy while the other will be a girl."

Hearing this caused a smile to form on the lord's face as he let out, "Twins...my I do wonder what they will look like."

He looked over at the young Cat King to see that he was even more surprised then before as he asked, "Is everything alright, Your Majesty? You seem to be surprised by the outcome am I correct?"

The mismatched eyed king nodded as he answered, "Yes, I am to be honest." He then walked over to Haru and lifted her into his arms again as he added, "But I'm certain that the shock will go away by tonight hopefully."

"I sure hope so because I don't really want you to almost drop me again." Haru commented with, as the two then continued to walk down the hallway towards their room.

While they were walking away though Baron turned to face the advisor as he suggested, "Well, I'm certain that everyone who is in the ballroom right now would love to hear this wonderful news, don't you agree?"

"Yes, you are right." The light blue half cat replied, as he then made his way to the ballroom to let everyone there know that Haru was to give birth to a boy and a girl in a few months.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following day Hiromi walked down the main street of the town along with her father wondering what place they should spot at first. Or at least that's what she thought they were going to do up until she saw that her father was heading inside a bakery as he said, "I'm going to get some things from here. So enjoy yourself."

"Alright I'll try." The light short haired brunette replied back with, as she walked away from the bakery. After she had passed by a few more shops she sighed as she added, "Geez, I wonder if I'll find anything that'll grab my attention." But right when she had said this she stopped in front of a flower shop and walked inside it. And while she looked at all of the different flower arrangements she ended with, "Wow all these flowers look like they've been treated with a lot of care."

Suddenly though she heard someone walk out of the backroom and apparently whoever owned the shop was not expecting to have a customer yet as she heard the clerk let out a gasp followed by the sound of pottery smashing onto the floor as he said in shock, "Miss Hiromi!"

Hearing her name being said caused the young woman to quickly turn around only to see a sky blue half cat with purple eyes along with a dark green suit standing towards the back of the shop as she focused her eyes for a moment before she asked, "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" She then gasped when she remembered the pervious day as she went on with, "Wait a minute your one of Baron's nephews. You're Richard, right?"

The sky blue half cat nodded as he then bent down and started to clean up the small mess that he had made as he answered, "Yes, it is me."

She then walked over to him and bent down so that she could help him as she asked another question, "So was this the reason why you were in such a hurry yesterday?"

Again he nodded as he replied, "Yes, this is why I left so suddenly." And after all of the pieces to the flower pot had been picked up the purple eyed half cat offered her a hand to help onto her feet. While he did this though he added, "You see this shop used to belong to mine and Peter's parents before they passed away."

"Oh, I see. So I take it that your brother doesn't like this type of thing or something?" Hiromi asked, as she tried to look around for his golden furred twin.

"Actually he does enjoy nature just as much as I do. But when we looked at our parents will they had asked that I take over the shop." Richard explained, as he then realized that he was still holding onto her hand. He then let go of it as a light blush spread across his face as he went on with, "So is there anything in particular that you would like to buy today?"

"No, not really. But I'll let you know if I find something that interest me." Hiromi replied, as she then started to walk around to look at the flowers again.

Before the sky blue half cat could suggest something though Hiromi's father walked into the shop carrying quite a few loafs of bread as he said, "Oh there you are, Hiromi. I was wondering where you were." He then looked over at the purple eyed half cat as he added, "Hey, aren't you that same cat who ran off in a hurry yesterday?"

Richard nodded as he responded with, "Yes I am. And it's very nice to see you again, sir."

Renaldo nodded as he then took a look around the shop for a little bit before he commented with, "You know I never would have imagined one of Humbert's relatives running a flower shop. But at least you're working to earn an honest living instead of using your family's fortune so I can respect that." He then looked over at his daughter as he went on with, "Come on Hiromi, we need to head home so that I can get dinner ready."

The light short haired brunette nodded as she replied, "Alright." She then started to walk out of the shop. But before she left she turned and looked over at the sky blue half cat as she smiled and waved at him while she ended with, "Bye Richard, I hope to see you again."

And before the dark green clothed half cat could reply the young woman was gone as he let out a sigh and hung his head down for little bit. He then decided to head towards the back again so that he could throw away the broken pot as he thought, "_It's too bad she had not found any flowers that she liked...oh well, perhaps next time."_

After that was done he walked back to the front counter only to see his uncle standing in the middle of the shop as he asked, "Uncle Humbert, why are you here?"

"Can't an uncle just stop by to say hello to one his nephews every now and then?" Baron jokingly asked, as he walked towards the front counter.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." The sky blue half cat replied, as he picked up a watering can and started to water some of potted plants. While he did this though he added, "So how is Haru doing?"

"She's doing quite fine actually." The orange and cream furred lord answered, as he looked around one more time. A grin then appeared on his face as he went with, "In fact she's due to have twins in a few months."

Hearing this statement caused Baron's nephew to quickly turn around as he asked in shock, "Are you for certain, uncle?"

The green eyed half cat just nodded as he replied with, "I'm most certain. She is expected to have a boy and a girl."

"Wow. She is going to have a son and a daughter...that's wonderful news." Richard let out, as he moved on to the next potted plant.

Again Baron nodded in agreement as he then asked, "So how is your brother doing these days?"

He then noticed that his nephew's expression had sadden a little as he answered with, "His fine, but he refuses to leave the estate. And the only times that he does leave is if he needs to buy something or if he is invited to a ball."

"I see." Thr orange and cream furred half cat said, as he then started to exit the shop. Before he left though he turned slightly as he ended with, "Please tell your brother that I said hello. And I'm glad that your parents had asked at least one of you take over their flower shop."

While his uncle was leaving though Richard mentally said, "_I am thankful for that also uncle."_ He then went back to focusing on his duties before he would close the shop later on that evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Richard walked down the stairs that next day feeling quite happy that he had seen Hiromi for two days in a row. And even though each time they had met was cut short and not that thrilling the sky blue furred half cat could not help but think about her. When he had walked into the living room though he saw that his brother was standing in front of the fireplace as he said, "Good afternoon, brother."

"Yes, afternoon." Peter replied, as he looked from the corner of his eye. He then turned to face his twin as he added, "I don't know if you knew about this, but there is to be a ball held at the royal palace tonight."

"Really? Is there any particular reason behind it?" Richard asked, as he took a few steps forward.

The golden furred twin just put hand under his chin as he answered, "Well, both you and I know that is not uncommon for there to be quite a few balls held at the palace each months for no real reason. But if I would have to guess the reason behind this one it would have to be because Haru is pregnant."

The sky blue furred half cat nodded in agreement as he replied, "Yes, you could be right." After he had closed his eyes in thought though he mentally added, "_If I ask her perhaps Hiromi would accompany me to the ball."_

However, he was brought out of his thoughts when he reopened his eyes and saw that he his golden furred twin was headed towards the front doors to the estate as he asked, "Brother, where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm going over to the Moon estate to see if Hiromi would like to accompany me to the ball." Peter answered, as he then opened and closed the door behind him without even turning around.

After his brother had left the thing Richard could only do was stare in disbelief as he thought, "_His going to ask Hiromi to the ball? I should have seen that coming since she is rather fetching. But I wonder what I should do now?"_

ooooooo

Hiromi smiled later on that night as she looked herself over in the mirror one last time before she stood up and walked towards her bedroom door. She then opened and closed the door once she was outside of it. And while she was walking downstairs she thought, "_Okay here I am going to meet Peter so that we can go to the ball._" She then let out a sigh as she added, "_And yet I can't stop thinking about his brother Richard, I wonder why that is?"_

After she had entered the living room both her father and Peter turned around to look in her direction once she had said, "Okay I'm ready to go now."

And upon seeing the light short haired brunette in the dark yellow dress caused the golden furred half cat's eyes to widen in awe as he walked towards her and commented, "Hiromi, you look absolutely beautiful." She then noticed that his right hand was behind his back, but before she could ask any questions he revealed a red rose as he went on with, "This rose is for you." When he was in front of her he then carefully put it behind her right ear.

"Thank you." Hiromi let out, as a light blush showed on her face. While the two were walking towards the front doors though the young woman had noticed that he father had not changed into one his "better" suits as she added, "Father, aren't you coming too?"

The white furred half cat just shook his head from one side to the other as he replied back with, "Nah, I don't think I'll be going this time."

"But why not, Father." Hiromi protested with, as she took a step forward. She then continued with, "Besides I'm sure that Haru has forgiven us for how we had treated her in the past. And I know for certain that her father has put it all behind him. So I don't see why you can't come with us." as she put her hands together in a pleading manner.

"Sorry sweetheart, but my mind's made up." Renaldo calmly said back, as he crossed his arms.

Hiromi let out a sigh in defeat as she replied, "Alright Father, I understand." She then walked towards Peter who had opened the left front door to the estate. Once she was next to him he put her arm under his and while the two walked out of the front door she turned and ended with, "I'll see you when I get home then I guess."

The two then walked out the door, but while they did this her half cat father mentally said, "_Sorry Hiromi, but you need to realize that I won't always be the one to protect you from things. I sure hope you find someone to marry soon."_

ooooooo

Richard adjusted his bowtie one more time before he let out a sigh as he told himself, "I know that I should not let the fact that my brother is taking Hiromi to the ball bother me. And yet whenever I think about them being together whether it be dancing or just standing hand in hand my heart breaks." He then walked back a bit and sat on his bed as he added, "Could I really be that jealous?"

He then quickly stood back as he mentally said, "_I must find out how Hiromi feels about me...and even if she may be caught off guard by this question I know that I must ask it."_ He raised his head straight forward as he nodded and walked towards his closest to pick out a different type of attire. But while he stared at the outfit he added, "_I really did not want to do this, but I fear that there is no other choice in the matter."_

He then changed his clothes and once that was done he looked himself over in the mirror one last time before he let out, "I know that both Uncle Humbert and Haru will be happy if myself and Peter start to fight over Hiromi. But hopefully it will not have to come to that." He then opened his bedroom door and then closed it shut before he ran downstairs and left the estate.

**Yes I know that this chapter is much shorter then what I usually do, but I'm kind of stuck. Hopefully though I will have the next chapter done by Wednesday. (shrugs shoulders) Then again who knows maybe I just had an odd weekend with not going up to the cabin anymore.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peter exited the carriage after it had stopped in front of the stairs that led to the entrance of the castle. And as he helped Hiromi out of the carriage she said, "Thanks."

He just gave her a soft smile in return as he replied, "You're welcome."

The two then started to make their way up the stairs and into the castle. But while they did this they had not noticed that another carriage had pulled up to the stairway after theirs had left. The figure inside it took a deep breathe as he let out, "Alright, here I go."

ooooooo

Haru watched as her former stepsister Hiromi, and her cousin Peter walked into the banquet hall arm in arm. She then let out a sigh as she quietly let out, "That's funny Father told me that Richard seemed to be the one taken by Hiromi. I guess he was wrong..."

"Haru, did you say something?" The brunette's husband asked, causing her to break away from her thoughts.

The young woman quickly turned her head to face the lavender furred king as she answered, "What? No, I was just thinking out loud."

The mismatched eyed Cat King nodded in understanding and as he looked to where his wife had been looking at he said, "Ah, I see that your former Stepfather did not come to this ball with his daughter."

"Yeah, you're right. I wonder why he didn't want to come?" Haru asked, as she put a finger up against her chin.

"That is a good question, but perhaps he just caught a cold or something and did not want to get anyone else here sick." Lune answered, not really wanting to dwell on the subject. His right ear twitched when he heard the band starting to play as he turned to his wife and extended his hand outward as he added, "Haru, I think it's time we danced."

"Huh, right now?" The hazel eyed young woman asked, as she turned and gave her husband a surprised look.

The lavender furred king nodded as he took her hand and replied, "Yes, I think right now would be the best time."

ooooooo

Hiromi and Peter watched as the Cat King and Queen stopped walking once they were in the middle of the banquet hall. Lune then turned to his wife as they then started to dance with one other instantly getting lost in each other's eyes which surprised the light short haired brunette, but she knew that when you're in love that, that type of thing can happen. She then turned to look at Peter only to find that he was not next to her anymore. And while she looked around for him she let out, "Gee, that's funny I'm certain that Peter was right next to me the entire time. I wonder where he took off io?"

What the grey eyed young woman failed to notice though was that the golden furred half cat had already went back to his carriage while he turned his head slightly as he thought, "_I'm very sorry for leaving you like this, Hiromi. But there is something back at mine and my brother's estate that I had forgotten to bring with me before we left."_ He then got inside carriage and closed the door as the driver then headed back to the estate so that the purple eyed half cat could retrieve the item that he had forgotten.

ooooooo

Hiromi meanwhile lightly clapped her hands together along with everyone else after Haru and Lune had stopped dancing with one another. Before she could approach them though she heard footsteps coming from behind her which caused her to turn around. And when she saw who it was that was walking towards her she let out a slight gasp of surprise. The person who was approaching her was none other then Richard, Pater's sky blue furred twin. But what surprised her even more was the fact that he was wearing attire that seemed more befitting for a prince as his main uniform was grey with black pants along with golden shoulder pads and white gloves. She even noticed a long black cape that flowed behind him as he stopped walking once he was in front of her and bowed to her as he greeted her with, "Good evening, Hiromi."

"Good evening, Richard." Hiromi replied back with, as she tried to figure out what exactly was going on.

She then looked down and saw that he had stood back up and was now extending a hand to her as he asked, "Would like to dance, Hiromi?"

A light blush appeared on the light shorted haired brunette's face as she answered, "Sure."

After she had placed her hand on top of his the two then started to dance with one another. And when the young woman turned with the sky blue half cat she saw that both Haru and Lune were now watching them along with everyone else like what they had done for the two earlier. The youngest Moon daughter then looked back over at the purple eyed half cat who just smiled at her as he said, "Hiromi, there is something that I must tell you. Would it be already if you let me lead us towards the outer part of the castle?"

Again the only thing that young woman could do to response was to nod. But while the two started to turn towards the open doorway she thought, "_I wonder why Richard decided to wear something like this to the ball? Maybe if I ask him once we're outside he'll tell me why."_

ooooooo

Peter looked himself over one more time now that he had not only changed his clothes, but he had also grabbed the item that he had forgotten. And as he looked at the small black box that was in his hand he thought, "_I hope Miss Hiromi will accept if I ask her this question."_

While he passed by his brother's room though his eyes widen when he saw that not only was his bedroom door still open, but so was his closet doors. The golden furred half cat just shook his head and let a grin form on his face thinking that his twin must have been in a hurry to forget to close both doors. When he went to close the closet door however, he let out a gasp when he realized that his brother's "other" attire was not hanging on the rack in the back of the closet like it normally was. He then quickly turned and saw that his brother's small black box was also gone as he let out, "No Richard, wasn't planning on telling Miss Hiromi the truth about us was he? And besides why would he take the ring with him? He knows that I was born first so the throne is mine automatically."

He just sighed as he shut his brother's door and headed downstairs. And after he opened the front door he whispered, "I have to get back to the castle before my brother tells Miss Hiromi anything. I'd rather she come live with me at the palace then to stay here for the rest of her life." He then got back into the carriage as it then made it's way back to the castle where the ball was still taking place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hiromi and Richard continued to dance even after they had reached one of the outer walkways of the castle. The light short haired brunette then looked into the sky blue furred half cat's purple eyes as she asked, "Please don't take this the wrong way or anything, Richard. But why are you wearing this type of attire? I thought both you and your brother wore suits?"

She then noticed a light blush had appeared on the half cat's face as he answered, "Well you see Hiromi, there is something that both my brother and myself have not told you." He then stopped dancing as he took a few steps back away from her as he added, "Both Peter and myself are the princes to the neighboring kingdom of this one."

Hearing this caused the young woman to stand completely still as she started to slowly shake her head from one side to the other as she let out, "No way, you have to be joking right?"

"I'm sorry Hiromi, but I am not jesting with you in any way." Richard replied, as he then took something out of his pocket. He then opened his hand to reveal a small black box as he went on with, "Now please don't overreact Hiromi, but i was wondering..." He stopped himself from going any further as he opened the box to reveal a ring as he got down onto one knee and ended with, "I was wondering if you would allow me to have the honor of courting you."

The youngest Moon daughter looked at the sky blue furred half cat in complete shock as she quickly asked, "Wait are you trying to propose to me or something?"

Hearing this question caused the sky blue furred twin to cough once as a light blush again appeared on his face as he responded with, "Well, that was not my intentions since we have not gotten the chance to truly get to know one another." He then stood back up and put the box back into his pocket as he continued with, "But I thought that I should at least show my mother's ring."

"Wait that was your mother's ring?" Hiromi asked, as she lightly covered her mouth with her right hand.

"Yes, and Peter has our Father's ring." Richard explained, as he took both of her hands into his. He then stared into her gray eyes as he added, "But you should know that since Peter was born before me. This means that he has to return to castle to succeed both our Father and Mother. It also means that I can stay here and continue to run our mother's flower shop."

"I see. So was that your plan from the beginning dear brother?" Someone asked, causing the two to turn.

When they looked behind them though Hiromi saw that it was Peter who had asked that question as he now was wearing the same uniform as he his brother only his cape was red instead of black. And as the golden furred twin walked towards them he said, "I should have known that you would try and pull something like this." He then stopped walking once he stood close to his twin as he added, "So I take it that you also showed Hiromi our Mother's ring then?" When he saw his brother nod he let out a sigh as he then turned to face the young woman as he continued with, 'Then I suppose I should be heading back to the castle now." He then bowed to her as he ended with, "It is a shame that I had not brought our Father's ring with me from the start because then I would have asked you to come and live with me at the palace until you felt that we should be married."

"Um as kind of an offer as that would have been Peter. I'm afraid that I would have declined it anyway since I would like to keep in touch with my Father, unlike Louise who hasn't sent us a single letter ever since she left after getting married." Hiromi stated, as she did a small curtsy.

Peter stood back up as he replied, "I understand completely, Hiromi." He then turned to walk away but before he did this he looked at his brother from the corner of his eye as he added, "I hope that you know what you are doing, brother."

"Don't worry I know exactly what I am doing." Richard responded back with, as he took a few steps back so that he was standing next to the young woman. His brother nodded in understanding as he then continued to walk away from them.

After he had left though Hiromi looked up at the purple eyed half cat as she asked, "So does this mean that you two are related to Haru or not?"

"No we are not." The sky blue half cat answered, as he retook her hands again. Once he had done this he added, "You see Hiromi both my brother and I had always wondered what it was for the commoners when it came to getting by day by day. So one day we had asked our parents if we could live in the kingdom that our mother had grown up in and luckily for us they agreed. But before we left my mother wanted one of us to take over the flower shop while we stayed there. She also told us to ask a Baron by the name of Humbert von Gikkingen, if he would be willing to say that we were his nephews so that no one would get too curious of our back ground."

"Oh so by the way it sounds your mother did in fact grow up here?" The light short haired brunette asked, as she got a little bit closer to him.

The sky blue furred half cat nodded as he answered with, "Yes, and you do realize that when I return you home that I will have to explain myself and my brother to your Father."

As their lips a got a bit closer Hiromi reassured him with, "Don't worry I'm sure he'll understand."

ooooooo

Haru and Lune watched the two as they kissed one another. And while that was going on the brunette let out a sigh of relief as she said, "Well, at least now I can stop pretending that both Peter and Richard are my cousins."

She saw her husband grin at her as he replied, "You do realize that I had to play along too, don't you? Because it was obvious to me from the start who they were."

"What you knew about Peter and Richard being royalty..." The Queen stated, before she trailed off. She then lightly hit her forehead as she added, "Of course you would have known that...how dumb of me."

She then lightly gasped when he removed her hand from her forehead and gently caressed her cheek as he responded with, "Haru darling, it is not your fault that you did not know this." He then smiled at her as he ended with, "Besides you are wonderful just the way you are."

The hazel eyed young woman thanked her beloved as their lips also met in a soft and tender kiss.

**So how was this story pretty interesting wasn't it? Now yes I know that I most likely could have made it a few more chapters longer, but I really want to start working on my next story which is a crossover with Cat Return's and Howl's Moving Castle. So be sure to check that one out since the first chapter for it should be up sometime tomorrow. And like always thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
